The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera hybrid and given the cultivar name of ‘Sugar Plum’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Sugar Plum’ originated from a planned breeding cross between Heuchera 806-1, a proprietary unreleased plant, as the seed parent, and Heuchera 838-2, a proprietary unreleased plant, as the pollen parent. Compared to the seed parent the new cultivar has darker foliage and a light rather than a heavy veil. Compared to the pollen parent the new cultivar has leaves that are more purple. Compared to Heuchera ‘Plum Royale’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,935), the new cultivar is larger in habit and leaf size and the new cultivar has leaves that are deep red purple in the spring to silver with purple highlights in summer through winter rather than summer red purple.
This new Heuchera is distinguished by:                1. deep red purple to silver medium-large sized leaves,        2. light pink flowers on short dark burgundy flowering stems,        3. a medium large mounding habit,        4. excellent vigor,        5. and excellent tolerance to heat and humidity.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.